


7 Days Apart

by robertstanion



Category: The Guy Who Didnt Like Musicals - Team Starkid
Genre: F/M, Sickness, Vomiting, Vomiting tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: They had a fight. They went on break. Emma figured out why they were fighting.





	7 Days Apart

It was fight after fight. And after a mutual decision, they decided to go on a break. So Paul was gone. After every fight they’d had together and he was gone. She curled up against the wall, sobbing into her knees. There had to be a reason starting with her to why he was gone. But she couldn’t figure it out. 

Day 1 without Paul: she hadn’t slept and she had work in a few minutes. She didn’t bother with putting makeup on. She just went. She was on shift with zoey when Paul walked through the door. “Shit.” Emma muttered under her breathe and ran in the background. “Emma!-“ Paul’s voice shouted but tears filled her eyes again. “Can I Please talk to Emma?” Paul asked zoey. Zoey shook her head. “Black coffee or fuck off.” Is what she said. So he ordered. And fucked off. The shop went quiet so zoey went into the back room. “Breakups are the worst.”

“No...no were....on a break...”

“And people don’t ever get back together after breaks.” Zoey was Right. Emma nodded. “I know. I just...I love him. And it’s our fault we’ve been fighting. And I can’t figure out why!” Zoey crouched down in front of Emma. 

“I can help. I’ve been the reason for a lot of breakups. Most of them were me. Just say what you’ve been doing wrong, or how you’ve been acting, lately.”

“I’m just very snappy and...I have a lot of headaches and I don’t sleep anymore and I’m in pain every so often and my anxiety kills and-“

“Emma...take this.” Zoey hands Emma a white box. A pregnancy test? Emma couldn’t be pregnant could she? They’d only ever used protection. There had to be a mistake- “trust me” Zoey nodded and got back to work. 

-

Day 2: Paul attempted to talk to Emma again. He admittedly told himself that. Repeatedly. Bill wasn’t doing much help. He did appreciate his friend but...he just wouldn’t stop pestering Paul. Emma hadn’t wanted to see him. The next 5 days would be brutal.

Day 3; Emma was hunched over a toilet puking her guts out just wishing Paul was with her. Maybe she could message him? They were still together just...on a break. She hadn’t taken the pregnancy test. She didn’t want to. Maybe she could ring him? Yeah. He said she could reach out to him if she needed to. So....she clicked ring. 

Paul woke up early to his phone ringing. Emma? Emma wanted to talk to him? He accepted. “Hey...”

“Hey...” Emma said in the same tone. “I-this was a bad idea I shouldn’t have-“

“Wait! Emma...please talk to me I-what’s wrong?” It was silent for a while. 

“I miss you. And we’re on a break and I miss you so much and I’m throwing up and I hurt everywhere because you’re not here and-“

“You’re throwing up?”

“Yeah but you don’t need to come back. I-i just really needed to hear your voice again.”

“I’ll talk to you while I get ready for work Okay? You take the day off.”

“Mmkay...” Emma groaned. They talked for a while. When Paul had to go, Emma smiled. She did miss him. Maybe they could talk over the phone for a while? She texted zoey saying she wouldn’t be in because she’d fallen ill. Zoey sent a wink emoji and she rolled her eyes. She wasn’t pregnant. 

Days 4 and 5 went the same except the vomiting grew a lot worse. Emma didn’t move from the bathroom floor. 

Day 6 was when she held the pregnancy test with trembling hands as it read positive. She broke down and in the process, rang paul. 

“Hey.” Paul started.”

“I’m scared. I’m so fucking scared.” Emma said, visible she was crying.

“Oh...what’s wrong?”

“I...I need to see you again. I just....Paul I- I can’t say it!” She said sobbing harder. 

“I won’t hurt you. Do you want me to come home?” He asked with hope. 

“Please.” And that was enough. 

Day 6; Paul drove home and unlocked the door, he immediately heard sobs upstairs. He locked the door before walking upstairs to the bathroom where he saw Emma, sobbing her eyes out. “Oh...em...” he said. She just sobbed harder, if that was possible. “Shh...shh it’s okay now.” Paul said, sitting next to her. She immediately moved closer to him and started crying into his chest. “What’s wrong em?” He asked softer. She shook her head. 

“You’re going to hate me...” she managed to say before sobbing again.

“Why would I do that?” 

“Because I’m pr-“ she tried saying but was overcome with nausea. She let go of Paul to cling on to the toilet bowl. Paul held her hair behind her head and rubbed her back gently. Once she was done, she collapsed back on to Paul shaking. “I’m pregnant.” She said, her voice muffled into her chest. Paul tensed up. Emma felt this and immediately backed away off of him, curling herself up into the corner. “You’re pregnant?” He asked. Emma shook her head sadly. “How?” She shrugged. 

“I don’t like it, Paul.” She mumbled. 

“I know you don’t but- how are you pregnant? We used protection-“

“I know.”

“It never broke-“

“I know.” Emma sighed. “I want to keep it.”

“You....you want to...”

“Yes.” Paul relaxed. 

“Okay. Okay I-wow I’m gonna be a dad.” Emma nodded. 

“I love you paul.”

“I love you too, em.”


End file.
